war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Damage tables for all weapons
Here the damage tables for all the weapons, updated to v. 4.0, computed with the Compute Damage code. Refer to the code description page for details. -------------------------------------- aphid version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 8.00 Shots in the clip 8 Base burst time 1.0 Base reload time 10.0 Base cycle time 11.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 0 0 0.0 0.0 4 0 0 0.0 0.0 5 1230 9840 9840.0 894.5 6 1350 10800 10800.0 981.8 7 1480 11840 11840.0 1076.4 8 1630 13040 13040.0 1185.5 9 1790 14320 14320.0 1301.8 10 1970 15760 15760.0 1432.7 11 2170 17360 17360.0 1578.2 12 2380 19040 19040.0 1730.9 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -- -------------------------------------- arbalest version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.00 Shots in the clip 1 Base burst time 1.0 Base reload time 10.0 Base cycle time 11.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 2520 2520 2520.0 229.1 2 2760 2760 2760.0 250.9 3 3000 3000 3000.0 272.7 4 3240 3240 3240.0 294.5 5 3600 3600 3600.0 327.3 6 3960 3960 3960.0 360.0 7 4320 4320 4320.0 392.7 8 4800 4800 4800.0 436.4 9 5280 5280 5280.0 480.0 10 5760 5760 5760.0 523.6 11 6360 6360 6360.0 578.2 12 6960 6960 6960.0 632.7 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Source: pixo. Same system as Trebuchet, has 10 charges, recharges 1 per second after a 1s cooldown, hence 11s recharge. Here considering only full charge shot. Rel=10 to account for 1s to unload, to get to the real 11s total (fire is almost instantaneous). -------------------------------------- avenger version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 20.00 Shots in the clip 440 Base burst time 22.0 Base reload time 10.0 Base cycle time 32.0 Weapon accelerates 1.5 times after 3 seconds Shots fired before acceleration 60 Time after acceleration 12.67 Actual burst time 15.7 Actual cycle time 25.7 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 320 140800 8987.2 5485.7 2 350 154000 9829.8 6000.0 3 380 167200 10672.3 6514.3 4 420 184800 11795.7 7200.0 5 460 202400 12919.1 7885.7 6 510 224400 14323.4 8742.9 7 560 246400 15727.7 9600.0 8 610 268400 17131.9 10457.1 9 670 294800 18817.0 11485.7 10 740 325600 20783.0 12685.7 11 810 356400 22748.9 13885.7 12 885 389400 24855.3 15171.4 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Acceleration after 3s assumed instantaneous, not clear if this is the case. Added in 4.0 -------------------------------------- ballista version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.00 Shots in the clip 1 Base burst time 1.0 Base reload time 11.0 Base cycle time 12.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 3500 3500 3500.0 291.7 2 3900 3900 3900.0 325.0 3 4300 4300 4300.0 358.3 4 4700 4700 4700.0 391.7 5 5200 5200 5200.0 433.3 6 5700 5700 5700.0 475.0 7 6300 6300 6300.0 525.0 8 6900 6900 6900.0 575.0 9 7600 7600 7600.0 633.3 10 8300 8300 8300.0 691.7 11 9100 9100 9100.0 758.3 12 10000 10000 10000.0 833.3 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Source: pixo. Same system as Trebuchet, has 10 charges, recharges 1 per second after a 12s cooldown, hence 12s recharge. Here considering only full charge shot. As for Arbalest, 1s is subtracted from reload to account for firing. -------------------------------------- chimera version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.73 Shots in the clip 9 Base burst time 5.2 Base reload time 12.0 Base cycle time 17.2 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 1150 10350 1989.5 601.7 2 1260 11340 2179.8 659.2 3 1390 12510 2404.7 727.2 4 1530 13770 2646.9 800.5 5 1680 15120 2906.4 879.0 6 1850 16650 3200.5 967.9 7 2030 18270 3511.9 1062.1 8 2230 20070 3857.9 1166.7 9 2450 22050 4238.5 1281.8 10 2690 24210 4653.7 1407.4 11 2960 26640 5120.8 1548.6 12 3250 29250 5622.5 1700.4 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Fire rate from Wiki (5.2s per 9 missiles) -------------------------------------- dragoon version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.00 Shots in the clip 4 Base burst time 4.0 Base reload time 12.0 Base cycle time 16.0 Weapon reloads while firing: Actual shots in the burst 5 Actual burst time 5.5 Actual reload time 9.5 Actual cycle time 15.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 3010 15050 2736.4 1003.3 2 3310 16550 3009.1 1103.3 3 3640 18200 3309.1 1213.3 4 4000 20000 3636.4 1333.3 5 4400 22000 4000.0 1466.7 6 4830 24150 4390.9 1610.0 7 5310 26550 4827.3 1770.0 8 5830 29150 5300.0 1943.3 9 6410 32050 5827.3 2136.7 10 7040 35200 6400.0 2346.7 11 7740 38700 7036.4 2580.0 12 8500 42500 7727.3 2833.3 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- source: Pixo. Pixo declares recharge 3s per shot, 1 shot per second,live server confirms -------------------------------------- ember version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 30.00 Shots in the clip 300 Base burst time 10.0 Base reload time 5.0 Base cycle time 15.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 170 51000 5100.0 3400.0 2 190 57000 5700.0 3800.0 3 210 63000 6300.0 4200.0 4 230 69000 6900.0 4600.0 5 250 75000 7500.0 5000.0 6 280 84000 8400.0 5600.0 7 310 93000 9300.0 6200.0 8 340 102000 10200.0 6800.0 9 370 111000 11100.0 7400.0 10 410 123000 12300.0 8200.0 11 450 135000 13500.0 9000.0 12 490 147000 14700.0 9800.0 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- The damage is per SECOND in the wiki table, so since the Ember consumes 30 l/s and has 300l of fuel, I divided dmg per second by 30 to get the per-liter damage. Values from Pixonic higher, wiki has lower and is LIKELY correct, so I use Wiki -------------------------------------- flux version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 2.80 Shots in the clip 10 Base burst time 3.6 Base reload time 11.0 Base cycle time 14.6 Weapon reloads while firing: Actual shots in the burst 14 Actual burst time 5.1 Actual reload time 10.3 Actual cycle time 15.4 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 850 11900 2325.7 772.7 2 935 13100 2560.2 850.6 3 1028 14400 2814.3 935.1 4 1128 15800 3087.9 1026.0 5 1239 17350 3390.8 1126.6 6 1360 19050 3723.1 1237.0 7 1496 20950 4094.4 1360.4 8 1642 23000 4495.0 1493.5 9 1803 25250 4934.8 1639.6 10 1982 27750 5423.4 1801.9 11 2178 30500 5960.8 1980.5 12 2392 33500 6547.1 2175.3 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Numbers on Pixo site and wiki do not add up: damage "per particle" is in fact per SECOND, while 1.1s is the time to reload one of the 10 charges. From a video provided by J.Khoo I derive a burst time of 5s, full cycle 15s, from that I reverse engineer the fire rate. -------------------------------------- gekko version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 10.00 Shots in the clip 30 Base burst time 3.0 Base reload time 11.0 Base cycle time 14.0 Weapon reloads while firing: Actual shots in the burst 40 Actual burst time 4.1 Actual reload time 10.9 Actual cycle time 15.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 0 0 0.0 0.0 4 0 0 0.0 0.0 5 157 6280 1536.4 417.7 6 172 6880 1683.2 457.6 7 189 7560 1849.5 502.9 8 208 8320 2035.5 553.4 9 229 9160 2241.0 609.3 10 252 10080 2466.1 670.5 11 277 11080 2710.7 737.0 12 304 12160 2974.9 808.9 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Numbers are a tweaked version of what is on the new Pixo website: -number per particle divided by 10 (it was evidently per second). This reproduces the burst duration, and is coherent with the damage in the wiki, whch SEEMS to be computed without taking into account RWF (@ 20180201) -------------------------------------- gust version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 2.00 Shots in the clip 9 Base burst time 4.5 Base reload time 9.0 Base cycle time 13.5 Weapon reloads while firing: Actual shots in the burst 17 Actual burst time 8.5 Actual reload time 8.5 Actual cycle time 17.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 1948 33116 3896.0 1948.0 2 2140 36380 4280.0 2140.0 3 2352 39984 4704.0 2352.0 4 2588 43996 5176.0 2588.0 5 2844 48348 5688.0 2844.0 6 3124 53108 6248.0 3124.0 7 3432 58344 6864.0 3432.0 8 3772 64124 7544.0 3772.0 9 4144 70448 8288.0 4144.0 10 4556 77452 9112.0 4556.0 11 5004 85068 10008.0 5004.0 12 5500 93500 11000.0 5500.0 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Damage listed is for all four pellets. 10% increase in 3.7. -------------------------------------- hydra version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.25 Shots in the clip 6 Base burst time 4.8 Base reload time 12.0 Base cycle time 16.8 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 930 5580 1162.5 332.1 2 1020 6120 1275.0 364.3 3 1120 6720 1400.0 400.0 4 1230 7380 1537.5 439.3 5 1350 8100 1687.5 482.1 6 1480 8880 1850.0 528.6 7 1630 9780 2037.5 582.1 8 1790 10740 2237.5 639.3 9 1970 11820 2462.5 703.6 10 2170 13020 2712.5 775.0 11 2380 14280 2975.0 850.0 12 2620 15720 3275.0 935.7 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Source: Pixo site for 1.25 rps, old & wiki says 1.5 L11 \& 12 dam 10 higher on wiki. -------------------------------------- ion version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.00 Shots in the clip 1 Base burst time 1.0 Base reload time 5.0 Base cycle time 6.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 4480 4480 4480.0 746.7 2 4920 4920 4920.0 820.0 3 5410 5410 5410.0 901.7 4 5940 5940 5940.0 990.0 5 6530 6530 6530.0 1088.3 6 7180 7180 7180.0 1196.7 7 7890 7890 7890.0 1315.0 8 8670 8670 8670.0 1445.0 9 9530 9530 9530.0 1588.3 10 10470 10470 10470.0 1745.0 11 11510 11510 11510.0 1918.3 12 12650 12650 12650.0 2108.3 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Numbers from Warrobots.net -------------------------------------- kang-dae version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.00 Shots in the clip 1 Base burst time 1.0 Base reload time 15.0 Base cycle time 16.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 0 0 0.0 0.0 4 0 0 0.0 0.0 5 7480 7480 7480.0 467.5 6 8220 8220 8220.0 513.8 7 9030 9030 9030.0 564.4 8 9920 9920 9920.0 620.0 9 10900 10900 10900.0 681.2 10 11980 11980 11980.0 748.8 11 13160 13160 13160.0 822.5 12 14465 14465 14465.0 904.1 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -- -------------------------------------- magnum version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.82 Shots in the clip 1 Base burst time 0.5 Base reload time 0.0 Base cycle time 0.5 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 720 720 1310.4 1310.4 2 790 790 1437.8 1437.8 3 870 870 1583.4 1583.4 4 960 960 1747.2 1747.2 5 1060 1060 1929.2 1929.2 6 1160 1160 2111.2 2111.2 7 1270 1270 2311.4 2311.4 8 1400 1400 2548.0 2548.0 9 1540 1540 2802.8 2802.8 10 1690 1690 3075.8 3075.8 11 1860 1860 3385.2 3385.2 12 2040 2040 3712.8 3712.8 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Pixo site indicates slight decrease in fire rate 2.0 --> 1.82, not reported by wiki, but confirmed by testing. -------------------------------------- molot version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 4.20 Shots in the clip 70 Base burst time 16.7 Base reload time 10.0 Base cycle time 26.7 Weapon accelerates 1.5 times after 3 seconds Shots fired before acceleration 12 Time after acceleration 9.11 Actual burst time 12.1 Actual cycle time 22.1 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 253 17710 1462.3 801.0 2 275 19250 1589.4 870.6 3 297 20790 1716.6 940.3 4 330 23100 1907.3 1044.7 5 363 25410 2098.1 1149.2 6 396 27720 2288.8 1253.7 7 440 30800 2543.1 1393.0 8 484 33880 2797.4 1532.3 9 528 36960 3051.7 1671.6 10 583 40810 3369.6 1845.7 11 638 44660 3687.5 2019.8 12 704 49280 4069.0 2228.7 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Pixo site reports fire rate 4.65 not 4.2, but it is incompatible with burst duration. -------------------------------------- molot_t version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 4.20 Shots in the clip 70 Base burst time 16.7 Base reload time 10.0 Base cycle time 26.7 Weapon accelerates 1.5 times after 3 seconds Shots fired before acceleration 12 Time after acceleration 9.11 Actual burst time 12.1 Actual cycle time 22.1 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 380 26600 2196.3 1203.0 2 420 29400 2427.5 1329.6 3 460 32200 2658.7 1456.3 4 500 35000 2889.9 1582.9 5 550 38500 3178.9 1741.2 6 600 42000 3467.9 1899.5 7 660 46200 3814.7 2089.4 8 730 51100 4219.3 2311.1 9 800 56000 4623.9 2532.7 10 880 61600 5086.2 2785.9 11 970 67900 5606.4 3070.9 12 1070 74900 6184.4 3387.4 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Pixo site reports fire rate 4.65 not 4.2, but it is incompatible with burst duration -------------------------------------- nashorn version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.00 Shots in the clip 1 Base burst time 1.0 Base reload time 9.0 Base cycle time 10.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 4300 4300 4300.0 430.0 4 4720 4720 4720.0 472.0 5 5190 5190 5190.0 519.0 6 5700 5700 5700.0 570.0 7 6260 6260 6260.0 626.0 8 6880 6880 6880.0 688.0 9 7560 7560 7560.0 756.0 10 8310 8310 8310.0 831.0 11 9130 9130 9130.0 913.0 12 10038 10038 10038.0 1003.8 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -- -------------------------------------- noricum version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 20.00 Shots in the clip 14 Base burst time 0.7 Base reload time 15.0 Base cycle time 15.7 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 0 0 0.0 0.0 4 0 0 0.0 0.0 5 609 8526 12180.0 543.1 6 670 9380 13400.0 597.5 7 736 10304 14720.0 656.3 8 809 11326 16180.0 721.4 9 889 12446 17780.0 792.7 10 977 13678 19540.0 871.2 11 1073 15022 21460.0 956.8 12 1180 16520 23600.0 1052.2 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ROF updated to 20 as per warrobots.net. min. damage 609, again wr.net, wiki says 210. -------------------------------------- orkan version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 8.30 Shots in the clip 32 Base burst time 3.9 Base reload time 23.0 Base cycle time 26.9 Weapon reloads while firing: Actual shots in the burst 38 Actual burst time 4.6 Actual reload time 22.7 Actual cycle time 27.3 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 0 0 0.0 0.0 4 0 0 0.0 0.0 5 970 36860 7999.9 1349.6 6 1070 40660 8824.6 1488.7 7 1180 44840 9731.8 1641.7 8 1300 49400 10721.5 1808.7 9 1430 54340 11793.6 1989.6 10 1570 59660 12948.2 2184.3 11 1720 65360 14185.3 2393.0 12 1890 71820 15587.4 2629.6 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -- -------------------------------------- pin version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 2.00 Shots in the clip 4 Base burst time 2.0 Base reload time 12.0 Base cycle time 14.0 Weapon reloads while firing: Actual shots in the burst 4 Actual burst time 2.3 Actual reload time 9.7 Actual cycle time 12.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 0 0 0.0 0.0 4 0 0 0.0 0.0 5 1420 5680 2469.6 473.3 6 1560 6240 2713.0 520.0 7 1710 6840 2973.9 570.0 8 1880 7520 3269.6 626.7 9 2070 8280 3600.0 690.0 10 2280 9120 3965.2 760.0 11 2510 10040 4365.2 836.7 12 2760 11040 4800.0 920.0 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Pixo site writes wrongly 1.5s to unload: it's 2. -------------------------------------- pinata version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 8.30 Shots in the clip 17 Base burst time 2.0 Base reload time 15.0 Base cycle time 17.0 Weapon reloads while firing: Actual shots in the burst 19 Actual burst time 2.4 Actual reload time 14.4 Actual cycle time 16.8 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 0 0 0.0 0.0 4 0 0 0.0 0.0 5 760 14440 6136.7 861.3 6 830 15770 6702.0 940.7 7 910 17290 7347.9 1031.3 8 1000 19000 8074.7 1133.3 9 1100 20900 8882.1 1246.7 10 1210 22990 9770.3 1371.3 11 1330 25270 10739.3 1507.3 12 1460 27740 11789.0 1654.7 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -- -------------------------------------- punisher version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 8.30 Shots in the clip 220 Base burst time 26.5 Base reload time 10.0 Base cycle time 36.5 Weapon accelerates 1.5 times after 3 seconds Shots fired before acceleration 24 Time after acceleration 15.67 Actual burst time 18.7 Actual cycle time 28.7 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 160 35200 1885.3 1227.7 2 180 39600 2121.0 1381.2 3 200 44000 2356.6 1534.7 4 220 48400 2592.3 1688.1 5 240 52800 2828.0 1841.6 6 260 57200 3063.6 1995.1 7 290 63800 3417.1 2225.3 8 320 70400 3770.6 2455.5 9 350 77000 4124.1 2685.7 10 390 85800 4595.4 2992.6 11 430 94600 5066.8 3299.5 12 470 103400 5538.1 3606.5 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Acceleration after 3s assumed instantaneous, not clear if this is the case -------------------------------------- punisher_t version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 8.30 Shots in the clip 220 Base burst time 26.5 Base reload time 10.0 Base cycle time 36.5 Weapon accelerates 1.5 times after 3 seconds Shots fired before acceleration 24 Time after acceleration 15.67 Actual burst time 18.7 Actual cycle time 28.7 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 260 57200 3063.6 1995.1 2 290 63800 3417.1 2225.3 3 320 70400 3770.6 2455.5 4 350 77000 4124.1 2685.7 5 390 85800 4595.4 2992.6 6 430 94600 5066.8 3299.5 7 470 103400 5538.1 3606.5 8 520 114400 6127.3 3990.1 9 570 125400 6716.4 4373.8 10 630 138600 7423.4 4834.2 11 690 151800 8130.4 5294.6 12 760 167200 8955.2 5831.7 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Acceleration after 3s assumed instantaneous, not clear if this is the case -------------------------------------- redeemer version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 0.67 Shots in the clip 6 Base burst time 9.0 Base reload time 5.0 Base cycle time 14.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 6020 36120 4013.5 2580.1 2 6620 39720 4413.6 2837.2 3 7280 43680 4853.6 3120.1 4 8000 48000 5333.6 3428.7 5 8800 52800 5867.0 3771.5 6 9660 57960 6440.3 4140.1 7 10620 63720 7080.4 4551.6 8 11660 69960 7773.7 4997.3 9 12820 76920 8547.1 5494.5 10 14080 84480 9387.1 6034.5 11 15480 92880 10320.5 6634.5 12 17000 102000 11333.9 7285.9 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- source: wiki (corresponds w. Pixo). always fires two blobs together. Damage in Pixo site is per blob, 10 total blobs, 1.5 seconds btw. every pair. So one can fire 6 actual charges, So I use clip 6, rof 0.6667, and two-blob damage in dmg. -------------------------------------- scourge version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 10.00 Shots in the clip 100 Base burst time 10.0 Base reload time 5.0 Base cycle time 15.0 Weapon has distance dependence, L12 damage 504, 126 at distance 400, 600 For a variation of -189.0HP per 100m Damage computed for minimum distance -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 179 17900 1790.0 1193.3 2 197 19700 1970.0 1313.3 3 217 21700 2170.0 1446.7 4 238 23800 2380.0 1586.7 5 261 26100 2610.0 1740.0 6 287 28700 2870.0 1913.3 7 315 31500 3150.0 2100.0 8 346 34600 3460.0 2306.7 9 380 38000 3800.0 2533.3 10 418 41800 4180.0 2786.7 11 459 45900 4590.0 3060.0 12 504 50400 5040.0 3360.0 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- warrobots.net calls it 'damage per particle', but it is actually per second. -------------------------------------- shocktrain version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.00 Shots in the clip 1 Base burst time 1.0 Base reload time 9.0 Base cycle time 10.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 5530 5530 5530.0 553.0 2 6090 6090 6090.0 609.0 3 6720 6720 6720.0 672.0 4 7350 7350 7350.0 735.0 5 8050 8050 8050.0 805.0 6 8820 8820 8820.0 882.0 7 9660 9660 9660.0 966.0 8 10640 10640 10640.0 1064.0 9 11690 11690 11690.0 1169.0 10 12880 12880 12880.0 1288.0 11 14140 14140 14140.0 1414.0 12 15505 15505 15505.0 1550.5 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- source: wiki (corresponds w. Pixo). Using full charge, i.e. giving rof 1, rel 9 and clip 1, and the damage per 7 charges. -------------------------------------- spiral version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 5.00 Shots in the clip 3 Base burst time 0.6 Base reload time 12.0 Base cycle time 12.6 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 920 2760 4600.0 219.0 2 1010 3030 5050.0 240.5 3 1110 3330 5550.0 264.3 4 1220 3660 6100.0 290.5 5 1340 4020 6700.0 319.0 6 1470 4410 7350.0 350.0 7 1610 4830 8050.0 383.3 8 1770 5310 8850.0 421.4 9 1940 5820 9700.0 461.9 10 2130 6390 10650.0 507.1 11 2340 7020 11700.0 557.1 12 2570 7710 12850.0 611.9 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- ROF changed to 5 to match warrobots.net -------------------------------------- storm version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.40 Shots in the clip 8 Base burst time 5.7 Base reload time 11.0 Base cycle time 16.7 Weapon reloads while firing: Actual shots in the burst 15 Actual burst time 11.1 Actual reload time 10.9 Actual cycle time 22.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 3440 51600 4640.4 2345.5 2 3784 56760 5104.5 2580.0 3 4152 62280 5600.9 2830.9 4 4568 68520 6162.0 3114.5 5 5024 75360 6777.2 3425.5 6 5520 82800 7446.2 3763.6 7 6064 90960 8180.1 4134.5 8 6664 99960 8989.5 4543.6 9 7320 109800 9874.4 4990.9 10 8040 120600 10845.6 5481.8 11 8848 132720 11935.6 6032.7 12 9712 145680 13101.1 6621.8 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Source: wiki (corresponds w. pixo) -------------------------------------- taran version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 3.33 Shots in the clip 32 Base burst time 9.6 Base reload time 3.3 Base cycle time 12.9 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 910 29120 3030.3 2250.5 2 1000 32000 3330.0 2473.0 3 1100 35200 3663.0 2720.3 4 1210 38720 4029.3 2992.4 5 1330 42560 4428.9 3289.1 6 1460 46720 4861.8 3610.6 7 1600 51200 5328.0 3956.8 8 1760 56320 5860.8 4352.5 9 1930 61760 6426.9 4772.9 10 2120 67840 7059.6 5242.8 11 2330 74560 7758.9 5762.2 12 2560 81920 8524.8 6330.9 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- WR.net says firerate is 4.13 but it does not seem to be the case from the burst length. Keeping 3.33 for now. -------------------------------------- tempest version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 4.20 Shots in the clip 70 Base burst time 16.7 Base reload time 10.0 Base cycle time 26.7 Weapon accelerates 1.5 times after 3 seconds Shots fired before acceleration 12 Time after acceleration 9.11 Actual burst time 12.1 Actual cycle time 22.1 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 600 42000 3467.9 1899.5 2 660 46200 3814.7 2089.4 3 720 50400 4161.5 2279.4 4 790 55300 4566.1 2501.0 5 870 60900 5028.4 2754.3 6 960 67200 5548.6 3039.2 7 1060 74200 6126.6 3355.8 8 1170 81900 6762.4 3704.0 9 1290 90300 7456.0 4083.9 10 1420 99400 8207.3 4495.5 11 1560 109200 9016.5 4938.7 12 1710 119700 9883.5 5413.6 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- As for other kinetic weaps. wr.net seems to indicate a weird fire rate. Wiki one kept. -------------------------------------- thermite version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 4.00 Shots in the clip 4 Base burst time 1.0 Base reload time 10.0 Base cycle time 11.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 3390 13560 13560.0 1232.7 2 3730 14920 14920.0 1356.4 3 4100 16400 16400.0 1490.9 4 4510 18040 18040.0 1640.0 5 4960 19840 19840.0 1803.6 6 5450 21800 21800.0 1981.8 7 5990 23960 23960.0 2178.2 8 6580 26320 26320.0 2392.7 9 7230 28920 28920.0 2629.1 10 7950 31800 31800.0 2890.9 11 8740 34960 34960.0 3178.2 12 9600 38400 38400.0 3490.9 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -- -------------------------------------- thunder version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.00 Shots in the clip 5 Base burst time 5.0 Base reload time 10.0 Base cycle time 15.0 Weapon reloads while firing: Actual shots in the burst 9 Actual burst time 9.0 Actual reload time 9.0 Actual cycle time 18.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 0 0 0.0 0.0 4 0 0 0.0 0.0 5 7600 68400 7600.0 3800.0 6 8352 75168 8352.0 4176.0 7 9184 82656 9184.0 4592.0 8 10096 90864 10096.0 5048.0 9 11088 99792 11088.0 5544.0 10 12192 109728 12192.0 6096.0 11 13392 120528 13392.0 6696.0 12 14720 132480 14720.0 7360.0 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Listing (as per wiki) the damage per shot, NOT per pellet, as in wr.net. Thunder shots 16 pellets, numbers correspond. -------------------------------------- trebuchet version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.00 Shots in the clip 1 Base burst time 1.0 Base reload time 22.0 Base cycle time 23.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 7000 7000 7000.0 304.3 2 7600 7600 7600.0 330.4 3 8400 8400 8400.0 365.2 4 9200 9200 9200.0 400.0 5 10000 10000 10000.0 434.8 6 11000 11000 11000.0 478.3 7 12000 12000 12000.0 521.7 8 13200 13200 13200.0 573.9 9 14600 14600 14600.0 634.8 10 16000 16000 16000.0 695.7 11 17600 17600 17600.0 765.2 12 19320 19320 19320.0 840.0 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Damage listed is for fully recharged weapon. Wr.net reports the damage "per particle, assuming 20 charges. Numbers match. I use rel=22 to account for 1s for firing -------------------------------------- trident version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 2.00 Shots in the clip 3 Base burst time 1.5 Base reload time 12.0 Base cycle time 13.5 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 2550 7650 5100.0 566.7 2 2800 8400 5600.0 622.2 3 3080 9240 6160.0 684.4 4 3380 10140 6760.0 751.1 5 3710 11130 7420.0 824.4 6 4080 12240 8160.0 906.7 7 4480 13440 8960.0 995.6 8 4920 14760 9840.0 1093.3 9 5410 16230 10820.0 1202.2 10 5950 17850 11900.0 1322.2 11 6540 19620 13080.0 1453.3 12 7190 21570 14380.0 1597.8 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Data on firing speed and reload speed are a little unclear. Trident fires 2 rounds per second as per wr.net, bu the actual reload has a slight delay, hinted at in the wiki. Included it in the reload time -------------------------------------- tulumbas version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 4.30 Shots in the clip 8 Base burst time 1.9 Base reload time 18.0 Base cycle time 19.9 Weapon reloads while firing: Actual shots in the burst 8 Actual burst time 2.0 Actual reload time 16.0 Actual cycle time 18.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 0 0 0.0 0.0 4 0 0 0.0 0.0 5 1350 10800 5273.1 600.0 6 1480 11840 5780.9 657.8 7 1630 13040 6366.8 724.4 8 1790 14320 6991.8 795.6 9 1970 15760 7694.9 875.6 10 2170 17360 8476.1 964.4 11 2380 19040 9296.3 1057.8 12 2610 20880 10194.7 1160.0 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- -- -------------------------------------- vortex version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 6.00 Shots in the clip 6 Base burst time 1.0 Base reload time 10.0 Base cycle time 11.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 1680 10080 10080.0 916.4 2 1850 11100 11100.0 1009.1 3 2030 12180 12180.0 1107.3 4 2230 13380 13380.0 1216.4 5 2450 14700 14700.0 1336.4 6 2690 16140 16140.0 1467.3 7 2960 17760 17760.0 1614.5 8 3250 19500 19500.0 1772.7 9 3570 21420 21420.0 1947.3 10 3920 23520 23520.0 2138.2 11 4310 25860 25860.0 2350.9 12 4740 28440 28440.0 2585.5 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- Assuming burst length is 1s but has to be tested -------------------------------------- zenit version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.00 Shots in the clip 18 Base burst time 18.0 Base reload time 15.0 Base cycle time 33.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 0 0 0.0 0.0 4 0 0 0.0 0.0 5 1344 24192 1344.0 733.1 6 1476 26568 1476.0 805.1 7 1622 29196 1622.0 884.7 8 1783 32094 1783.0 972.5 9 1959 35262 1959.0 1068.5 10 2153 38754 2153.0 1174.4 11 2366 42588 2366.0 1290.5 12 2600 46800 2600.0 1418.2 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- 1rps is averaged, Zenit fires couples of rockets close together -------------------------------------- zeus version 4.0 -------------------------------------- Input stats: Base rate of fire 1.00 Shots in the clip 1 Base burst time 1.0 Base reload time 5.0 Base cycle time 6.0 -------------------------------------- L dmg BDMG BDPS CDPS 1 0 0 0.0 0.0 2 0 0 0.0 0.0 3 0 0 0.0 0.0 4 0 0 0.0 0.0 5 8486 8486 8486.0 1414.3 6 9326 9326 9326.0 1554.3 7 10248 10248 10248.0 1708.0 8 11261 11261 11261.0 1876.8 9 12375 12375 12375.0 2062.5 10 13599 13599 13599.0 2266.5 11 14944 14944 14944.0 2490.7 12 16422 16422 16422.0 2737.0 -------------------------------------- -------------------------------------- --